besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Worst Kind of People
[[Filler Me to the Moon|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the tenth episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 22nd, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Rory F. After the lighter tone of the previous episode, this episode begins the new arc, and featured a large amount of gore as well as exploring Quentin's psychological trauma from recent events. Plot Friday evening, upon returning from their home plane, Rowan receives a message from a portal technician to report to the DC Tower. They find Zeroeth and Sashi about to go on a “janitorial mission” into the quarantine planes of the portal room, to clean up after their escapades on the slime moon. Zeroeth volunteers the party to get rid of the six animated suits of armour that they brought to the school plane - one at a time, of course. Rowan agrees to supervise this venture, and all three venture into the pure white limbo of the quarantine dimension through a chalk circle in a room deep in the DC tower. Within the white space they find one of the golden suits of armour and Zeroeth pounces, then unleashes her fiery breath, but to no avail. As before, the armour sprouts feathery white wings and deftly avoids these brutish attacks, before lunging at Sashi with its lance. Zeroeth leaps to intercept the suit’s course, but the construct slips through to make its attack. Rowan quickly shoots it twice with the wand from behind as it does, causing it to stagger. Zeroeth then turns and slams it into the ground with her tail, and the armour shatters into its component pieces: winged helmet, breastplate, greaves, boots. Within, a desiccated mummy was also smashed by the impact, showing for the first time that the suits are not completely empty after all, though the armour was enchanted and not the body. The wings shrink into a white cloak that Sashi picks up and feels for magic. She senses that she could use the cloak to fly with the same feathery wings as the fallen guardian, and dons the garment. Rowan then uses the wand to send the rest of the armour, which is obviously valuable, to their cat dimension for safekeeping. Against the next suit, the group is much less lucky, though all the suits are identical. In the second room, Sashi moves first, blasting the suit with a flamethrower attack from her hands. The armour turns, staring with no eyes. Its cloak transforms into wings, and it dashes at Sashi. Before Zeroeth, following after, can react, it impales the kitsune completely upon its spear. The dragon roars in anger. She opens her mouth, her throat glowing gold, then releases roiling flames upon the armour. The suit merely teleports out of the way, leaving the now unconscious Sashi in the line of fire. Both Zero and Quentin then rush to put Sashi out, as the dragon’s flames are cruelly sticky, like some molten liquid. As they completely ignore the armoured suit doing this, it has the perfect opportunity to attack, piercing Zero’s hide with a long thrust. In response, the dragon snaps her jaws closed around the armour, quickly crushing it beyond repair. She spits out the defeated enemy in disgust. While Zero pulls out the spear from her side and the wound begins to heal, Rowan calls out to Kimberly for a portal. A gateway appears, and the now unconscious and bleeding kitsune is removed. Without her to worry about, Rowan and Zeroeth manage just barely to defeat every other suit without incident. All of these defeated suits Rowan sends to their cat plane like the first, for valuing later. They then return to their respective apartments. Rowan finds the door to theirs unlocked. They open the door to see Akio's katana embedded into their television. Akio himself doesn't appear to be in the living room at all. They call out for the zombie, asking if Nickelodeon Girls was cancelled. Upon receiving no answer, Rowan pulls the sword from the broken box and mockingly pretends to be Akio. The sword agrees that Akio is a bit of a twat. Rowan pauses at this, then hesitantly greets the sword, which speaks back to them in a deep voice. The katana introducing itself as name here. Then it tells them that Akio "ran away like a pussy", after having a tantrum. The weapon asks if Rowan knows where Akio went, and they tell it that they do not. Rowan remarks that they always wanted to clean Akio's sword, as he always left it with bloodstains. The blade agrees to be cleaned. Rowan then search the rest of the apartment more thoroughly for the zombie, but it appears to be empty. they leave to the portal room, and asks the guards there if Akio left through the portal. They are reluctant to offer such private information, but after Rowan draws the technicians' attention to their DC armband, they are much more forthcoming, and tell them that Akio did indeed pass through the portal. Having been assured that Akio left the campus of his own free will, Rowan returns to their apartment, and sleeps. Saturday, Sashi awakes in the infirmary. Quentin arrives shortly after, and asks how she is. She replies that she is recovering from being stabbed with a spear. She then discharges herself. Outside the hospital, she and Quentin run into Zeroeth, who was on her way to visit the kitsune. The dragon apologises for burning Sashi in her attack, looking over her in a motherly manner to ensure that she suffered no severe burns. She is quite relieved that no such burns are apparent, and remarks that the kitsune's fur will grow back. Sashi teleports away with a bamf, leaving Zero and Quentin together. The dragon comments that this is the first time that she has seen Quentin since he was possessed, and Quentin hastily asserts that he had no control over Nyarlathotep’s actions. Zero concedes to this, declaring that she does not hold it against him. Then, almost hesitantly, she asks him if Nyarlathotep spoke truly when he told her that he felt safe around her. He replies that Nyarlathotep certainly did, considering his strength. Quentin himself still struggles with Zeroeth's nature as a dragon. She tells him that she understands, then they part ways. Zeroeth heads to class, while Quentin visits Candy of the Student Union reception to ask about facilities for mental health within the school. She seems indifferent, but tells him that there is a chaplaincy service from the Christian Union, which she considers to be a cult. The bell rings, and Quentin heads off to lessons. The subject today is deities. At lunch, he goes back to the infirmary and asks the receptionist there, who is substantially more helpful. They searche the system and tells him that there is a psych faculty but that it is rarely used…. Possibly because students are discouraged from seeking councilling, or are too afraid to do so. After looking it up in a dusty file, the receptionist gives directions to the building, saying that there should still be drop in sessions. The also remark that thye recall the service being picketed by the Christion Union. Quentin follows the directions to a building that is in bad repair, covered in derogatory graffiti. It may once have been a nice building, with a large reception, but the area has not been cleaned in a while and there is no one there. He searches the dilapidated building and eventually comes upon an occupied consultation room, and is invited in by a Dr. Hans. Quentin pulls out a notebook and proceeds to list to Hans the following self diagnosed traumatic incidents in his life that he believes has led to his decreased confidence and depressive anxious mental state. * Death of siblings to dragon attack: younger brother, Edward and sister, Isabella. Surviver’s guilt and PTSD. This occured when he was age 14. * Death of older sister Rosalie at dinner table, possibly poisoned by aunt. Age 14-15. It was a bad year. * Before that, his father, who he was close to, died of heart attack. * He has regular nightmares involving the previous three incidents. His stutter is also a problem. * He very recently learned that upon death he will be trapped within the Wand of Promethia for eternity. Someone else who contains half of his consciousness, Rowan, has a fate far worse than this. * He was possessed by eldritch being of chaos. Quentin was only able to watch as this being killed one of his friends then prepared to eat her. That was only last Sunday, today is Saturday. * Quentin fears that during the above act, he actually enjoyed the rush his possessor felt when killing someone, and that he may be a monster. * He also lost a hand. * And suffered homophobic bullying in childhood. After a pause to process all of this, Hans recomends a course for possession traumatic stress therapy. Quentin concurs, before asking him for antidepressants. Hans tells him that he can prescribe chemicals, but considers these to be a short term measure, and will only prescribe drugs if Quentin continues coming to sessions. Quentin agrees to this bargain, relieved, and continues to talk to the doctor about his problems, before promising to return. After lessons, Sashi and Zero again meet up with Kimberly in her room in the DC tower, as she had said that only clearing their own mistakes would not be the limit of their... voluntary work. They ask to see some of the other creatures currently interred in the quarentine, and Kimberly shows them a couple of minotaurs, about one hundred kobolds, and a few hundred goblins. Zero and Sashi ask at The Sleazy Tourism Society if they would like any goblins, and the society does indeed express an interest. They decide to try and tame the kobolds themselves, and put them on Zero's plane. To this end, the dragon visits her own plane and tells her attendants to prepare for the kobolds. Zero and Sashi then enter quarantine to terrorise the goblins, which do not speak either of their languages. They also possess only wooden weapons, which are completely ineffective against the dragon and now flying kitsune. Although they intended to attempt to tame the goblins enough that they could be sent to the Sleazy Tourism Society for their purposes, our heroes soon decide that the goblins are not worth the effort, growing bored with their terrified flailing. Zeroeth leaves that particular quarantine, forgoing the wholesale slaughter of these pathetic creatures and instead intending to simply allow the society to deal with them. She does not see Sashi use Ophelia within the sword to spread a violent plague to the goblins, leaving them all to die. Sashi then follows Zero, and they use a pass from Kimberly to send the corpses to the clubroom. Next, they enter the room with the kobolds. These small reptillians also make a futile attempt to drive off the invading duo. Zeroeth spreads her wings and orders the kobolds to bow down to her, activating her frightful presence. Approximately half of the kobolds cower and run from the source of the consuming fear, but a small number of the others yell a battle cry and run at the dragon, weapons drawn. She breathes but a small plume of fire and these warriors catch aflame and die screaming. The apparent leader of the remaining reptillians, Browntrousers, then comes forward and attempts to tell Zero to go away. He in fact does speak draconic, if a truncated version of it. After threatening him with death, she orders him to bow to her once more, and the remaining kobolds do so. She then sends the tribe to her own plane after having them leave their weapons. On Sunday, Zeroeth and Sashi both visit the dragon's home plane again to check on the kobolds. They find that some of Zero's humans have been killed by the new reptillians, and cull several of the creatures in retribution. They then spend the entire day lording over the kobolds and threatening them into behaving in a more acceptable manner. Meanwhile, Quentin grows more reclusive. After lessons, he goes straight to his appartment, avoiding talking to others. He reads books on magic and prepares for the School Council meeting tomorrow, as well as cooking club. He takes painkillers and antidepressants, then falls asleep. On Monday, however, Rowan seeks out Carrie from his class and finds her track running. They ask about her relationship with Felix and whether it is intimate, but as Carrie blushes they stop questioning and excuse themself. Category:Episodes